


[what it is to come home]

by Guinevak



Series: Kinder Universes [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Dispossessed - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Banter, Multi, Pastiche, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Vignette, if you don't think Cassian in particular would make a delightful Fuzzy Moon Anarchist, then I don't know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: "What more can you share than your whole self, your whole life, all the nights and all the days?"
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso/Bodhi Rook
Series: Kinder Universes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[what it is to come home]

**Author's Note:**

> There are AUs where you can get away with not altering the characters' names, and AUs where you can't. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"What I want," began Bokan, and stopped.

They were lying in a loose, comfortable tangle, all three of them, out on the slope behind the workshops. No one went there generally, except after dark to look at the stars; or to copulate, as they had been doing. It was midday, the sky dark-blue, cloudless.

"Go on," Ginur said. She had his head in her lap, and was untangling his dark hair with her fingers; he was always slightly untidy, and always slightly self-conscious about it. Ginur, who was also untidy and rarely self-conscious, found it absurdly touching.

"No, I don't know, it's stupid."

"Stupid is as stupid does," said Kessen mildly.

"Well, that's it. If I don't say it..."

Ginur gave a tug at his hair. "That's saying, not doing."

"Speech is action," Bokan said, in a fair imitation of Kessen at his most didactic. She snickered.

"Oh come on, it's just us."

"Gin's right," Kessen said, rolling over to look at them both. "You think we care if you sound stupid?"

"You'd better not, considering what _you_ sounded like ten minutes ago when she was--"

Ginur snickered again. Kessen only smiled; he was not easily embarrassed, or deterred. "What _I_ want," he said, "is to know what you were going to say."

"It's--"

"I'm going to start pinching you every time you say 'stupid'," Kessen said. "Operant conditioning. Come on."

Bokan flushed. "I was just-- What I'd want, I mean, not right away, maybe, but-- I wish I could partner with both of you. Long-term, I mean. Someday. I told you it was--"

Ginur put her hand over his mouth. "I'd like that," she said.

"I mean," he said, muffled, "I know we couldn't really--"

"Why not?" said Kessen.

There was a pause. Bokan stared up at both his lovers, feeling rather as though he had just stepped off a cliff and failed to fall. Ginur took her hand away from his mouth, smiling upside down at him; Kessen looked bemused. " _Could_ we? Is-- do people do that?"

"The mother did," said Ginur, unperturbed. Both young men blinked at her. "Since I was a baby. I don't know about them with each other - whether it was the sex so much, or just - but I don't see why we couldn't." She smiled again, though her grey-green eyes were sad. "It might even work better, that way."

"Why not?" Kessen repeated. In his grave, gentle, secretive face joy was rising, like a spring out of the rock. "Who'd stop us?"


End file.
